Die Unschuld eines Kindes
by Yva J
Summary: Die erste Geschichte der Christina Serie. Die sieben Jahre alte Christina Thomas trifft Andrew das erste Mal an Halloween.


_A/n: Meine alle besten Dank an Onlyaman der mir mit die Grammatik hier tierisch viel geholfen hatte. Obwohl ich in Deutschland wohne, und kann deutsch sprechen, mein schriftliches Deutsch ist nicht die beste. Also die Hilfe kann ich immer gebrauchen um zu verbessern._

_Vielen Dank! Das ist die erste von meine Christina Stories.

* * *

_

**Die Unschuld eines Kindes**

Von: Yva J.

Sie stolperte durch den Park, der Rand ihres Kleids schliff durch den Matsch. Sie hielt eine kleine Papiertüte in der Hand, aber sie war leer. Es war Halloween, deshalb hatte sich mit ihren Mitschülern treffen wollen um Süßes oder Saueres zu spielen. Als sie beim Treffpunkt ankam, hatten die anderen Kinder einen Blick auf ihre Kleidung geworfen, und dann angefangen, sie zu hänseln. Ein paar Augenblicke danach rannte sie von der Gruppe fort.

Für die 7 Jahre alte Christina Thomas war Halloween ruiniert. Vor heute Abend war sie total begeistert gewesen, aber die anderen Kinder konnten nicht akzeptieren das sie nicht die typische Verkleidung anziehen wollte. Sie hatte ihre Mutter gefragt ob sie ein ganz besonderes Kleid für Halloween anziehen dürfte, aber sie hatte nein dazu gesagt. Sie wollte sich als Engel verkleiden aber ihre Mutter sagte das Engel nur zu Weihnachten auftauchen. Christina hatte schließlich einen Kompromiss geschlossen und verkleidete sich als Fee. Wenn ich schon ausgehe, dann werde ich als etwas ganz zauberhaftes verkleiden, dachte sie.

An diesen Abend prallen die Hoffnungen und die Realität des kleinen Kindes zusammen. Sie rannte durch den Park Richtung zuhause. Ich hasse Halloween dachte sie bitterlich weinend, ich wünschte das der Oktober nur 30 Tage hätte.

Die Tränen behinderten ihre Sicht, deshalb stolperte und stürzte sie. Hart, schlug sie auf den Knien auf. Schmerzestränen brannten in ihren Augen, aber bevor sie etwas tun konnte kam jemand zu ihr, stand neben ihr und reichte ihr seine Hand. Sie nahm die Hand und schaute hoch.

„Bist du OK?" fragte der Mann. Als Christina traurig nickte sprach er weiter: „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Nach Hause", sagte sie traurig und schniefte.

„Ich dachte das alle Kinder heute Abend ausgehen", sagte der Mann. Sie bemerkte das auch seine Stimme ein wenig traurig klang und Christina schaute ihn an. Er war ungefähr 35, hatte lange blondes Haar und liebevolle grüne Augen.

„Ich will nicht", sagte sie leise.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil die anderen sich über mich lustig gemacht haben", antwortete Christina als sie ihrer Hände übers Gesicht wischte und versuchte die Tränen wegzuwischen. Der einzige Erfolg dieser Aktion war das sie den Dreck von dem Boden auf ihre Nase und Mund schmierte.

„Ich heiße Andrew und ich verspreche dir das ich mich über dich nicht lustig machen werde", sagte er und lächelte.

„Ich bin Christina", sagte sie schwach.

Er griff in seiner Tasche und holte ein Stofftaschentuch heraus. „Hier, dein Gesicht ist ein bisschen dreckig."

Sie nahm das Taschentuch und wischte damit über ihr Gesicht. Als es sauber war, legte sie das kleine Stück Stoff auf ihren Schoss. „Ich hasse Halloween", murmelte sie während sie auf ihren Schoß starrte.

Andrew beugte sich näher. „Willst du ein Geheimnis wissen?" Bevor sie ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, sprach den Todesengel weiter. „Ich auch."

Christina schaute hoch. „Warum?"

„Das sag ich dir, wenn du mir sagst, warum du es nicht magst", sagte er sanft.

Christina nickte. „Also, gut, ich hasse es das sich die Kinder immer mit deprimierenden Sachen verkleiden. Ich wollte mich als Engel verkleiden, aber Mutti sagte das Engel immer nur an Weihnachten herkommen."

Andrew lächelte ironisch als das Kind weitersprach. „Ich hasse all dieses Zeug mit dem Sensenmann oder die Menschen die es mögen immer verängstigt zu sein. Ich mag Horrorfilme nicht, dadurch bekomme ich immer Alpträume. Die andere Kinder sagen das ich ein Feigling bin." Sie schniefte nochmals.

„Ich mag sie auch nicht", sagte Andrew leise.

„Sogar mein älterer Bruder wollte sich als etwas Erschreckendes verkleiden, aber ich wollte mich als etwas wunderschönes und nettes verkleiden." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sich als Fee zu verkleiden war eine Idee von meiner Mutti, aber ich wollte mich als etwas echtes verkleiden."

„Du glaubst an Engel?" fragte Andrew.

„Ja, du nicht?"

Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Ja, das tue ich."

„Ich hatte meiner Mutti gesagt, dass Engel eine ganze Menge Arbeit haben, wenn sie nur zu Weihnachten auf die Erde kommen", sagte Christina. „Sie sagte das ich nicht so dramatisch sein sollte wegen Dingen die überhaupt nicht existieren. Aber ich glaube daran, Andrew wirklich!"

„Warum bist du denn so sicher?" fragte er sanft.

Sie schniefte nochmals und wischte das Taschentuch übers Gesicht. „Letztes Jahr am Anfang des Schuljahrs, sah ich einen. Sie war wunderschön und es war gar keine Weihnachtszeit. Als es passierte war ich auf den Nachhauseweg, und ich sah diesen gemeinen Mann auf der Straße. Er lief hin und her und beschimpfte die Kinder. Ich wusste nicht ob ich was falsches getan hatte, aber dann fing er an mich auch anzuschreien. Ich hatte solche Angst und rannte zwischen den Bäumen durch den Park zu dem Wald. Ich hörte nicht auf zu rennen bis ich in dem Wald ankam und dann hatte ich mich verlaufen." Sie hielt inne und schluckte. „Ich hatte solche Angst gehabt, bis diese Frau neben mir auftauchte. Sie sagte das sie ein Engel war und wollte mir helfen den Weg nach Hause zu finden."

Andrew lächelte. „Was ist dann geschehen?"

„Sie sagte das sie Monica heißt und als wir wieder durch die Stadt gingen und nach Hause kamen, sagte ich das sie wundervoll ist. Sie sagte, das Gott wundervoll sei und ich solle Ihn nie vergessen, und das Engel überall zu finden sind, und sie würden uns immer helfen solange wir um die Hilfe Gottes bitten." Sie schaute ihn ernsthaft an. „Sogar du könntest ein Engel sein."

„Na ja, ich bin doch ein Engel", sagte er.

„Wirklich?" Die unschuldige Frage des kleines Kindes brach ein Lächeln auf Andrews Gesicht.

„Ja, wirklich, und Monica ist eine Freundin von mir", sagte er.

„Wow!" Sie schaute ihn etwa schüchtern an. „Du siehst nicht wie ein Engel aus, aber du bist doch sehr nett, also glaube ich dir."

Andrew lachte. „Danke, aber manchmal sehe ich so aus und dann passt diese Rolle zu mir."

„Du wolltest mir erzählen warum du kein Halloween magst," sagte sie nach einem Augenblick.

„Ja, der Grund warum ich es nicht so sehr mag ist wahrscheinlich derselbe Grund warum du es nicht magst. Es macht mich traurig wie die Leute den Tod als ein Erschreckendes Sache sehen," sagte er.

„Ist er denn nicht Traurig? Ich meine, als meine Oma starb, hat jeder in der Familie geheult und waren traurig und sie sagten das alle so furchtbar ist." Christina fühlte jedes Mal Tränen in ihren Augen wenn sie an ihrer Oma dachte. „Ich vermisse sie so sehr, und sie war immer so nett. Sie backte Kuchen und Kekse für Weihnachten und sie hatte auf dem Klavier gespielt und Lieder vorgesungen. Ich erinnere mich an ein Jahr als sie meinem Lieblingslied gesungen hatte."

„Welches ist dein Lieblingslied?" Fragte er.

„'_Verleih uns Frieden gnädiglich'_, es ist ein deutsches Lied, und auf englisch kann man sagen 'Give us Peace always'. Ich liebe dieses Lied so sehr. Meine Oma kommt aus Deutschland und sie hatte früher alle diese hübschen Lieder gesungen welche die Kinder hier gar nicht erkennen", sagte sie.

„Ich habe davon gehört und es ist sehr schön", sagte er.

„Was ist dein Lieblingslied?"

Er lächelte. „Ich weiß es nicht, weil es so viele schöne Lieder gibt."

Christinas Lächeln verschwand plötzlich und sie schauten ihn ernsthaft an. „Andrew, ich denke das du etwas über das Thema weißt, was passiert wenn man stirbt? Ich denke ganz oft an meine Oma und ich hoffe das sie im Himmel glücklich ist."

„Das ist sie, Christina," sagte er sanft. Er griff zu ihr hinüber, nahm die Hand des Kindes in seine und fing an ihrer Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten: „Wie fühlst du dich vor dem ersten Weihnachtsmorgen?"

„Glücklich, aufgeregt, aber auch etwa nervös", sagte sie.

„Warum nervös?"

„Na ja, ich hoffe immer das Mutti und Vati die Geschenke, die ich ihnen gebe, mögen werden", sagte sie.

Andrew nickte. „Und was denkst du wenn du an den Tod denkst?"

„Er ist gruslig", sagte sie schwach. „Ich meine, ich will nicht dass das sterben wehtut, aber es macht mir Angst weil ich ohne meine Mutti und Vati alleine sein werde."

„Aber du würdest nicht allein sein", sagte er sanft.

„Nicht?"

„Nein, Gott wird bei dir sein und Er wird dir einen Engel schicken der auch bei dir sein wird", sagte er.

„Du meinst, das es Engel gibt die zu den Menschen kommen und ihnen helfen wenn sie sterben werden?" Fragte sie.

„Mm-hum," er nickte. „Ich bin einer dieser Engel."

„Werde ich sterben?" fragte sie erschrocken und sah ihn aus mit großen Augen an. Sie konnte sehen wie er anfing zu leuchten und sie rutschte etwas von ihm weg.

„Nein, Hab keine Angst, Kleines", sagte er sanft. „du hast mich nur zufällig hier getroffen. Es war sicher kein Zufall, aber nur weil du einem Todesengel begegnest, bedeutet es nicht das du jetzt sterben wirst."

„Wirklich nicht?"

Er lachte. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Wenigstens jetzt noch nicht, du hast doch dein ganzes Leben vor dir."

Sie nickte als wenn sie ihn verstanden hatte, und statt von ihm wegzurutschen, bewegte sie sich näher zu ihm und streckte ihre Hand aus um seinen Arm zu berühren. „Aber du bist immer noch sehr traurig."

„Ja, das bin ich", sagte er.

„Weil du kein Halloween magst?" Fragte sie.

„Ja", sagte er leise. „Halloween macht den Job für einen Todesengel noch schwerer. Ich versuche den Menschen zu erklären, dass der Tod eine wunderschöne Reise zu dem Vater im Himmel ist. Aber Halloween macht es nicht so einfach die Menschen diese Idee mitzuteilen. Der Tod macht ihnen Angst, aber in wirklichkeit ist er ganz anders.

Christina schaute ihn an und mit ihrer kleinen Hand reichte sie zu ihn gegenüber und berührt sein Gesicht. „Aber du solltest glücklich sein das du so einen wunderbaren Job hast," sagte sie. „Ich würde gern mit dir tauschen. Denn kann ich meine Oma im Himmel sehen."

Andrew lächelte, wischte ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und schaute zu ihr runter. „Weißt du was?" Fragte sie nach einer Sekunde.

„Was?"

„Hier mit dir zu sein ist viel besser als Trick or Treating zu gehen, aber ich wünschte mir das ich einige Süßigkeiten bekommen könnte," sagte sie leise und nach einem Augenblick in Gedanken schaute sie zu ihm. „Andrew, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

„Natürlich kannst du", lächelte er sie an.

„Wurdest du mit mir Süßes oder Saures spielen? Ich meine, ich wünsche mir, dass ich auch Süßigkeiten bekommen könnte. Ich werde alles was ich bekomme 50-50 mit dir teilen. Das verspreche ich dir." Sie schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Andrew seufzte tief, aber als er den hoffnungsvollen Blick des Mädchens sah stand er auf. „OK", sagte er ziemlich ungern. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und sie verließen den Park.

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später kamen die beide zum Park zurück und das Tütchen das Christina hielt war nicht mehr leer. Sie und Andrew saßen erneut auf der Bank und sie nahm die Flügel von ihrem Kleid und stellte sie auf die Bank zwischen sich und ihm. Auf die Flügel schüttete sie die Süßigkeiten aus der Tüte.

Sie schaute ihn an und bemerkte das die Traurigkeit immer noch in seinen Augen vorhanden war. „Andrew, ich danke dir für das allerbeste Halloween das ich je hatte." Sie teilte die Süßigkeiten und die Hälfte steckte sie wieder in ihre Tüte. Mit seinem Taschentuch das er ihr früher gegeben hatte, umwickelte sie seine Hälfte. Als sie fertig war gab sie es ihm zurück.

„Ich schätze das ich nicht viel getan habe," sagte er und nahm dann sein Taschentuch entgegen.

„Doch, das hast du. Obwohl ich dein Licht gesehen hatte, ich weiß das du ein Engel bist, Andrew", sagte Christina leise.

Er schaute sie an und wartete auf ihre Erklärung warum sie das gerade gesagt hat.

„Obwohl du Halloween nicht magst bist du mit mir gegangen nur damit ich etwas Spaß haben kann. Die meisten der _Menschen_ würden das nicht tun, aber du hast es getan," sie nahm ihn in ihre Arme und hielt ihn ganz fest. „Happy Halloween Andrew."

„Happy Halloween, Christina", sagte den Todesengel als er das kleine Kind umarmte. Als sich die Umarmung löste hatte er Tränen in die Augen.

„Weißt du was?" Fragte sie.

Andrew schaute sie an, unsicher, was sie als nächstes sagen würde.

„Es hat dir Spaß gehabt", flüsterte sie. „Vielleicht wollte Gott das du diesen Tag genauso wie alle die anderen leben sollst."

„Vielleicht musste Er nur ein kleines Engelchen zu mir schicken um mich daran zu erinnern", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Christina kicherte, aber nach einem Augenblick seufzte sie traurig. „Ich denke ich sollte nach Hause gehen", sagte sie. „Werde ich dich wiedersehen?"

„Vielleicht", lächelte er sie an. „Man weiß nie. Vielleicht eines Tages wenn du _'Verleih uns Frieden gnädiglich_' singen hörst und dich umschaut, dann bin ich da um dich zu besuchen."

„Ist es zu früh um dir Frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen?" Fragte sie.

„Nein", lächelte er.

„Dann, Frohe Weihnachten, Andrew! Ich liebe dich!" Sie gab ihn einen nassen Kuss auf die Wange, griff nach den Flügeln, stand auf und rannte durch den Park in Richtung ihres Hauses. "Verleih uns Frieden gnädiglich…" könnte man deutlich hören als das Kind so laut es nur konnte, zu singen anfing.

Andrew saß immer noch dort und schaute ihr nach als sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Mit einem Lächeln öffnete er das Stofftaschentuch und sah eine handvoll Süßigkeiten darin liegen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise in sich hinein. Vielleicht ist Halloween nicht so schlimm solange es Kinder wie Christina auf Erden gibt.

Ende.


End file.
